


Reeds are Good for Hiding

by Terrafilo



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrafilo/pseuds/Terrafilo
Summary: Jake instigates some fun during a trial, with some added help from a silent bargain with a killer.





	Reeds are Good for Hiding

**Yamaoka Estate: Family Residence**

The reeds and bamboo that grew around the estate were a sight to behold. No matter how they were destroyed be it from the Hillbilly’s chainsaw, or Rin’s sword slashing through them, they always managed to recover before the next trial. 

Though the plants in the area did suit the somber nature of the estate. Littered with Rin’s blood and memories of torture and pain, no one really enjoyed the map to its fullest extent. Survivors took solace in the reeds, hid in the bamboo, admired the loops and how it was easy to vault handcrafted windows, but all never forgot the horrors the house held.

Jake had a silent affinity to this map, it being one of the only ones that connected to any Asian culture. As much as he disliked where he came from, Jake wasn’t about to throw away who he is. Granted this was a Japanese household and he was Korean, he didn’t let that stop him from appreciating the atmosphere and magic the home held.    
  
With Dwight’s help, he even made a connection with the Spirit, Rin. She was one of the more sorry souls in the realm, unsure of herself and where she came from. In the beginning, all she could tell them was that she needed to get back to her mother, and that her father was upset. That, along with time in the realm and her own ‘map’ brought back unwanted memories and ones that pieced together her story.

Rin Yamaoka, a daughter who only wanted to help her family, had been tortured and killed by a man who was supposed to protect her. 

Jake shook his head, thinking about all of this was dizzying, and not the right time. Why had he zoned out like that?

“mmn...Jake..?” 

Oh-

Looking down, he removed his gloved hand from Dwight’s mouth, a flush of embarrassment still glazed over him. “S-Sorry...I thought I heard the Huntress-” Moving his hand to Dwight’s cheek and slowly down to his waist, he looked over his friend with hungry eyes.    
  
The two of them were inseparable, always at each other’s hip and somehow always holding hands. When asked if they were dating, Jake would stiffen, Dwight flushing and coughing into his hand. But the answer was still the same, no matter how many times the girls pried.

‘We want to, but now isn’t the place or time. Once we get out of the realm we’ll see where life takes us, at this very second? We’re both single, but spoken for.’

This always elicited a coo and aww from the girls, Feng Min being the one to slug Jake in the arm and bark out a, “Take care of him”, the ‘or else’ silent but deadly. 

How had they gotten like this? Dwight’s legs wrapped around Jake’s waist, the two shoved in a rather large bush of bamboo and reeds. Flinching, Jake sucked in a breath as he adjusted the two, now no longer able to ignore that his cock was buried deep inside of Dwight. 

They weren’t always this lewd during trials, Dwight being a stickler for the rules of the game and Jake wanting to finish it as soon as possible. So how?   
  
As Jake rocked his hips forward, he kept his eyes locked on Dwight’s expression, body shivering as he watched Dwight close his eyes and moan. It was a soft sound, not wanting to get caught by the killer or their teammates. Pale hands twitched and curled up towards the leader’s face, one covering his mouth and the other clutching the fabric of his shirt. 

“Let me hear you...Dwight.” Moving his partner’s hand away, Jake leaned forward and pressed their hips together, mouth barely curving into a smirk at Dwight’s single gasp and a hushed whisper of ‘J-Jake!’ 

Dwight’s head tilted back, giving Jake access to his neck. The woodsman wasted no time with peppering kisses and gentle bites along Dwight’s neck. “We-  _ ah~ _ ” Flinching away for a moment, tear-filled eyes blinked up at Jake “What if we get caught?” 

“We won’t, the reeds are good for hiding. Let it out...let me hear you.” Jake resumed his movements, gently thrusting his hips as his hands roamed along Dwight’s clothed body. The two of them only had undressed enough to get the job done. Quite frankly for Jake, it was mesmerizing to watch the fabric of Dwight’s shirt bunch up near his midsection, how his glasses fogged up with each exhale, and the sound of his belt jingling each time Jake bucked his hips forward. He was addicted to Dwight and everything that happened around him.    
  


Jake’s pace quickened as he sat up slightly, using his teeth to tug off one of his gloves. Silently noting the darker hue to Dwight’s cheeks, Jake chuckled lowly, not missing the way Dwight’s shoulders shook and how he melted into Jake’s touch. He slid his ungloved hand down the leader’s chest and wrapped it around Dwight’s cock, stroking him slowly. “Dwight..come on…” Nuzzling his red cheeks, Jake gently kissed Dwight’s forehead and quickened both his thrusts and strokes. 

The noises that Dwight had been stifling nearly boiled over, Jake pressing their lips together to keep the volume down. He drank every whimper, mewl and moan Dwight had, pace becoming harsher and sloppier as the all too familiar heartbeat and lullaby neared the pair.    
  


Dwight had also heard the Huntress, hands gently smacking Jake’s back as his eyes squeezed shut. Though fear coursed through his veins, Dwight felt a small bead of pride in him as Jake hissed in response to Dwight tightening around him. 

They wouldn’t last much longer, with the adrenaline of being caught along with the danger that they faced, it drove the two closer and closer to release. 

Both Dwight and Jake heard the audible clink of the Huntress winding up a hatchet. Tears gathered in Dwight’s eyes as Jake brought him closer, the weapon flying through the air past the couple and lodging itself in a rock a few feet away. Jake groaned and bucked his hips, stilling as he came inside of Dwight. “ _ Fuck- _ ”

“ _ J-Jake!~ _ ” Dwight pulled him close, his seed spilling out between them as he gasped and rocked his hips, riding out his orgasm. 

After the two came down from their highs, Jake pulled out gently and stood, fixing his pants and turning away so Dwight could re-dress in peace. “I..think there’s one more generator to be done. I’ll go do it since-” He looked back, wincing as Dwight stood on shaky legs. 

Glancing at Jake, Dwight averted his eyes and red face “Y-Yeah...I’ll go find an exit gate.” He leaned over and kissed Jake’s cheek, their lips also meeting briefly before they went their separate ways.

Jake had been lucky, finding a half-done generator near a broken hook, making a mental note to make it up to Ash later for getting sacrificed while they...were busy. 

“Wood boy.”

Scrambling back, Jake stifled a scream as he looked up to the Huntress, who currently had her main axe slung over her shoulder, hatchet in hand. “Huntress-”   
  
“Ana.”   
  
“Ana. Thank you for-”   
  
“Axe made little man excited?” She asked, deftly throwing a hatchet between Jake’s legs, the nerves on him glad that his calm spirit kept that pitiful yelp in his throat.   
  
“Yes, it did, thank you. It was...exciting...for both of us-” He paused as Anna held up her hand, reaching to her side to grab a hatchet and point it at Jake who was sure his gulp was near audible.

  
“Little man give treat. Sing to forest, learn lullaby.” Ana gestured to a small wooden doll that had been tied to her hip with rope. “Make toy with me. Good little man. You hurt?” She leaned forward, the hatchet blade coming close to Jake’s cheek. “You die.” With that she stood back up straight and left, Jake not missing the head of black hair that flipped him off and followed the Huntress to the other side of the map. 

Feng would make his life a living hell back at the campfire, but for now? For now Jake dutifully finished the generator, a hop in his step as he made his way to the exit gate that he hoped Dwight had been waiting at. 

They were due for a nap together.


End file.
